1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molding technologies and, particularly, to a level adjustment device for a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
In some cases, the level of molds used in injection molding machines is important to the precision of the process. Adjustment of levels of mold can involve placing a spirit level ruler on an upper horizontal surface of the mold and adjusting the mold after placement on the injection molding machine accordingly. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a level adjustment device which can overcome the limitations described.